Summer Plan!
by REDxAQUA
Summary: It is summer! Alice Academy will be having summer camp and a certain Black Cat is planning on confessing to a certain brunette. But it is not as easy as he claims to be especially an unexpected rumour about Mikan starts spreading throughout the academy. How will Natsume confess to Mikan and make her his? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is kind of our next G.A fanfic and we're hoping that you will like this and enjoy reading! We hope this fic will reach your expactations. So, READ and REVIEW please~!**

**Disclaimer: REDxAQUA own nothing aside from the plots.**

A crimson eyed male could be seen reading his usual manga up in the cherry blossom tree. Warm breeze blew his silky hair, making his fringe covered some part of his perfectly-sculptured face. Feeling rather bother by it, the lad sank his fingers into his hair and pulled it backwards, giving himself a better view. The summer was quite humid and he thanked God for the wind although sometimes it did irritate him.

"Natsume Hyuuga! Come down right now!" A very familiar voice shouted out for him, making him lose focus on his manga and not to mention almost made him go deaf.

Natsume sighed to the uninvited interruption, but he was expecting it anyways and he glanced towards the brunette who was currently having her hands on her hips while glaring up at him. There was a glint of annoyance in her big hazel eyes and Natsume could immediately tell that this person was pissed with him. Well, obviously or she would not be calling out to him like a madwoman out of nowhere although the raven was so sure he did nothing wrong. He never did.

"You're noisy, Polka." Natsume grumbled, still not making any effort to get down from the tree. He shot a glare at the said brunette before focusing back on his manga, hoping that this time she would leave him in peace. But heck, who was he kidding? It was Sakura Mikan he was talking about. The noisiest, most annoying and the ultimate idiot girl he had ever met in his entire life. Even his irritating fan girls ranked second after Mikan.

"Natsume, you pervert! You better come down right now! Pervert!" Mikan ranted like crazy while kicking the tree trunk as if she could make Natsume fell down or something. Natsume, who was still having his good time teasing Mikan, tried his best to hold back his chuckle of amusement. Once again, he took a slight glance on the brunette, scrutinizing her developed figure.

True, she was once just an idiotic girl who only God knew how empty her brain was, with no attractive curves but that changed quite rapidly over the years. She was now possessing such feminine curves at the right places with her long brunette hair grew perfectly silky and her eyes somehow shone brighter, aside from still being a hopeless idiot.

Natsume noticed those changes in Mikan since he had always been watching her, observing or sometimes he might say he was actually stalking. Yes, he, _the _Natsume Hyuuga was actually stalking a girl. _A girl._ It all started when he first met her back then in elementary school and unknown to him, Nastsume had already attached to Mikan's presence. He did not hate it but he was pleased about it instead. The warm feeling he felt when he saw her smile and laughter and how calm he was whenever Mikan was with him.

But, Natsume also noticed the guys were always giving her unnecessary look at unnecessary distance to have unnecessary conversation and that fact just pissed him off to the core. Not to mention that Mikan seemed so oblivious about her surroundings. Did her idiocy outrun her brain cells or something? Another sigh escaped from Natsume's lips before he jumped down from the tree, right in front of the panting Mikan who he was sure had worn out from playing the role of the madwoman and yelling about him skipping classes the whole morning and left her alone to solve Jinno-sensei's killing questions.

"What do you want?" The raven asked. His crimson eyes stared right into the deep hazel ones. Natsume made sure he sounded cold as his usual self although the truth was, he wanted to be a little bit softer towards the female in front of him. Like saying, "My dear Mikan, whatever makes you raging like a retarded hulk, sweetheart~?"

Natsume twitched to his thought and his body was suddenly slightly shivering. "I rather die." He muttered lowly.

"What? What did you say?" Mikan asked when she heard Natsume mumbled something as she leaned forward, decreasing the gap that was already limited between the both of them.

Natsume's heart skipped a beat. He slightly gripped his manga tighter, trying to maintain his composure and act as stoic as he could since the idiot in front of him was too dense and oblivious of others' feelings, _his _feelings. His crimson eyes caught on Mikan plump lips, which were pouting maybe due to his silence. He gulped, wanting to focus on something else but that just made the whole situation worse. He was now focusing on Mikan's chest. She had undone a few buttons maybe due to the hot wheather but how could she still act like she was too innocent? Scratch that. She was too dense to even think about such thing.

"Polka…" Natsume breathed in lowly, calling her given nickname and he automatically whacked Mikan's face with his manga, wearing his usual poker face but with an additional sharp glare and earned a yelp from the brunette. "Keep your distance. Your idiocy germs are contagious." Natsume shot as he pushed Mikan's face with his manga before he casually walked away, leaving the pissed brunette behind.

"Natsume, you jerk! What did you do that for?!" Mikan shouted as she tried to catch up with the ignorant male. She rubbed her throbbing forehead and glared daggers at Natsume;s back, hoping that she would somehow dug a hole or something by it. Mikan wondered, they had known each other for so long and their relationship had not improved a bit. 'Improve? What am I expecting from Natsume?' Mikan thought to herself. She wanted Natsume to treat her nicely? That would freak her out the whole day. Nastume was fine the way he was now. 'So, what do I expect?'

"Oi, Polka."

Mikan snapped out from her train of thoughts only to find her bumped into Natsume's chest.

"Ummpph—"Her face hit hard on him and Mikan was praying that the fire caster would not burn her alive for making physical contact with him. Not that she did it on purpose but never underestimate such a person especially, Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan realized that both of her hands were touching the other male's chest and she could feel blood rushing up her face, making her heart jumped faster. She was aware of her feelings for the Black Cat since years ago. But she knew that she meant nothing for Natsume so she was thinking of giving up. Maybe she should find someone else instead. Like, seriously. Unrequited love seriously hurts like hell. 'Stupid! This is not the time to think about that!' She silently scolded herself. As the brunette was about to say sorry, somehow she heard quite a rapid heartbeat which she was praying was not hers.

'T-This isn't my—'

"Really? Trying to molest me now?"

.

.

.

'Just die you—' Mikan screamed out loud as she pushed Natsume, hard. Her face was becoming redder and warmer like she would pass out any moment. "Natsume! You pervert!"

Natsume, who was already on the ground, thanks to Mikan's sudden super strength, growled. "What the hell, Polka?" The lad glared at the already paled female, which was to him looked so cute. Yup, he just said Mikan was cute. Who would not? Her panting from screaming too much, her flushed face due to only-God-knows-what and her stammering talk was making his, _the _Natsume Hyuuga's heart went wild. God, how much he wanted to pull her into his arms and shut the world out. As much as he wanted to do that, he knew that would just scare her off and that would be much worse than riding a unicorn with kitty costume on, if that was possible. 'Damn it! It's so complicated.' Natsume cursed as he was getting on his feet.

"N-natsume! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Questions after question of concern came out from Mikan. Really, she was now feeling guilty aside from trying to brush off her annoyance for the guy in front of her.

A simple 'Hn' was the only reply from Natsume while he bent down to take his manga on the ground before walking off.

"Hey, Natsume! Where are you going?" Mikan caught up with the raven and walked with him.

"Class. Isn't it obvious?" Natsume scoffed, only giving a slight glance to the girl beside him and got a pout from Mikan due to his sarcastic reply.

The class was noisy after Narumi-sensei dismissed his lesson, as usual and there was the Black Cat, sitting alone since his partner was nowhere to be found at the moment. A blonde haired male with blue eyes and princely aura surrounded him approached the Black Cat.

"Natsume! You're paired up with Sakura for the summer camp next week, right?" The blonde, who was also Natsume's best friend, Nogi Ruka asked.

"Why would I even join in, Ruka?" Natsume replied with a question with a bored tone and a bored face.

"Come on now, Nastume. You know the summer camp is compulsory for everyone."

"Tch." Natsume grumbled lowly, showing his silent protest to Ruka, also known as the Prince Charming.

The blondie, on the other side started to fidget as if he wanted to say something important to Natsume. "Um…Natsume…" Ruka started.

"Hn?"

The blonde bit his lower lip and slightly gulped which earned a curious look from the raven. "Have you heard about the rumor?"

Natsume arched his single brow. "I don't have any interest in that, Ruka." He said, giving his best friend an one last look before shifting his gaze to his manga.

"It's about Sakura."

That sentence. That very one sentence made Natsume's heart stopped for a moment and he almost lose his grip on his manga. But, knowing himself, he managed to keep his cool and looked at Ruka with his usual poker face. But Ruka was called his best friend for nothing. He knew Natsume better. Putting on such cold expression would not do any good because he could easily read Natsume, just like a book. He knew Natsume loved Mikan from the very beginning which was years ago before Natsume figured it out himself.

"What about that idiot?" Natsume asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"She's dating Tsubasa Andou."

This time, Natsume could not mask his real expression; shock, pure shock. Tsubasa Andou; A senior who Natsume did not give a crap and also someone who he called "Shadow Freak" was now dating Mikan? The fire caster clenched his fists and the surrounding somehow started to heat up.

"N-Natsume." Ruka called softly because he did not want Natsume to burst and turn everyone to crisp. The blonde looked around the classroom, only to see students murmured and sweating to the sudden increase of temperature.

"Natsume, it's just a rum—"

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume finally asked. His tone was flat but with murderous venom leaking. For the first time in his complication of loving an idiot like Mikan, he felt a throbbing pain in his head and flaming heat in his chest. It made him hard to breathe yet so easy to burn anyone, especially that Tsubasa Andou.

For a moment, Ruka regretted telling Natsume this. He should had seen this coming.

Natsume gave Ruka an intense stare, a killing one. Ruka knew everything and Natsume could tell and hiding it from him could just bring more harm than good. Natsume swore that he would never let anyone who took Mikan away from him would not lead a peaceful life. Mikan was his and only his and he would do anything so that mikan got that idea and accepted him.

"Sakura…Sakura is with Andou-senpai."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Kindly drop your reviews and let us know what you think of this first chapter! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for those who reviewed the 1****st**** Chapter! We really appreciate that. So, we hope you'll keep on supporting this fic and review! **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: REDxAQUA owns nothing aside from the plots.**

The students of the academy were eager to arrive to the camping site but not Natsume Hyuuga. First of all, he never ever wanted to join in this camping crap however, the authority promised to be far less understanding if anyone thought of running away from participating.

Second of all, the bus was too cramped with idiots and stupid people who made the fire caster sick and could not hold back the urge to burn everyone and his stern expression did not help any bit in the situation. It just made his fan girls went swarming around him which he was damned sure everyone knew he hated limited space especially with noisy people.

Last but not least, his partner. He was not at all happy about his partner.

"Imai. Tell me again why you're my partner?"

"Poor memory you have, Hyuuga. Has Mikan affected you so much?" The person beside him shot back as she loaded her Baka Gun and hit each and every one of Natsume's fan girls which left the raven grateful for it. Finally, peace at last.

Natsume stared sternly at the raven haired female, Imai Hotaru who was well known for her infamous Baka Gun. How did he ever agree to her? Yeah, having Hotaru as his partner was all started after Natsume found out about that goddamned rumor.

***Flashback***

"_Sakura…Sakura is with Andou-senpai."_

_Natsume's eyes were wide opened and his manga were already flat on the floor. He would not care and he did not even give a damn, not at that moment. First was that freaking rumor about Mikan dating that Shadow Freak and next was that idiot was actually with that irking senpai of his, though he did not want to admit that, but he did eventually._

_Images of Mikan and Tsubasa flashed about his mind and honestly it made him irritated, sick and nearly vomiting. Not just that, his chest was burning like hell as if he was flaming it with his own fire. It was painful, pushing him to his rage that he, himself what still unsure of the reason behind it. Was it because he liked her? Loved her? No, it would not be, could it? He was just having this one, weird attraction toward this idiot that he really tried to repel and for now, he would hold on to that reason for him to get unbelievably…jealous. _

_Ruka, who was watching his best friend muttered under his breath, sighed. He was aware of Natsume loving Mikan but the fire caster was putting his ego and pride way up high._

"_Natsume, why don't you just confess to Sakura?" Ruka suggested, well not for the first time though. He had urged his best friend to do so but hell, knowing Natsume, he knew it was highly impossible._

"_What the hell are you talking about, Ruka? I don't love her." The raven slightly hissed. What was with that idea? It had been the umpteenth time Ruka brought up such question to him. Natsume ramaged his already messy hair as if it would help him clear his stuffed mind. He felt he was denying. But really, what was there to deny when it was nothing near to truth? He did not love Mikan…he was just…_

"_Stop being so fucking stupid, Hyuuga." A voice interrupted; icy cold which was not an odd to both the blonde and the raven._

_The males shifted their gazes to the nearing figure who possessed the earlier voice, only to find themselves looking at a raven female with violet eyes that were as cold as her voice._

"_Imai." Natsume growled between his gritted teeth._

"_You love that idiot and you will confess to her. That. Is. Final." The female talked. Her stoic face did not surrogate as she did so._

_Ruka was clearly becoming uneasy with the tensed up atmosphere. The blonde cleared his throat, breaking the ice between the two ravens._

"_Fuck off, Imai. This is none of your business." Natsume cut off Ruka who was about to say something._

"_Not until you do what I say. Confess or she'll be with Andou for only-God-knows-how-long. Your choice, Hyuuga."_

_Natsume stayed silent for a moment, interpreting every word that was spelled out by her. Why would he confess? He did not have such feelings for the brunette. But he hated to see Tsubasa with her._

"_Just follow my lead." The black haired female said convincingly. _

***End of flashback***

Natsume stepped out from his memories from a week ago but still swimming in his thoughts. He had ignored, no, avoided Mikan for a week after that and it was clearly Hotaru's idea-scratch that-demand.

Everyone was already out from the bus and so did Hotaru who was sitting beside him moments ago. The raven sighed as he got up and walked his way down from the bus and feasted his eyes with serene green environment.

He moved his gaze to a familiar laughing voice and found him looking at Mikan, laughing while the person he hated the most holding the brunette's hair between his fingers; Tsubasa Andou. Natsume clenched his fists, wanting to burn Tsubasa right away but then those big hazel eyes turned and met his crimson ones.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out for him as she waived her hand, smiling so genuinely to him and somehow tightened his chest to the thought of she was dating another guy.

Natsume just looked at her as an indication that he heard her, well, who would not? Then his eyes caught Tsubasa smirked which he was positive it meant for him. "Hey." The raven said indifferently to Mikan when she was already in front of him and much to his disappointment, Tsubasa tagged along.

"It had been quite a long time, Nat-kun." The Shadow Freak greeted him with his friendly smile but his eyes reflected something else. Tsubasa purposely put his arm around Mikan's shoulder, slowly revealed his smirk to Natsume.

"Ne, Nastsume. Who is your partner? Sensei said you should partner up with me! But you totally ignored me the whole week! You jerk!" Mikan blurted out, pouted slightly and she was clearly obvious to Tsubasa's sudden contact.

The crimson-eyed lad, who was glaring deadly at the other male beside Mikan, averted his eyes to the petite female in front of him, intending to say something but was held back when someone appeared beside him, standing very close to him.

"Sorry, idiot. Hyuuga's mine for the time being." Hotaru said flatly which left Mikan curious even more. Much to her concern, those two ravens were never in good terms so why suddenly they partnered up out of nowhere?

"What? Why?"

Hotaru's eyes were focused on the arm that was invading Mikan's shoulders then she looked at Natsume who was also looking at her and she noticed a glint of irritation and jealousy in his eyes. She knew exactly why.

"Hyuuga is my boyfriend."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**A/N: There you go! So, care to review? Let us know how you think of this chapter and we promise to update a better one from time to time!**_


End file.
